The Magic of Forks
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Jasmine Halliwell goes with her school on a trip to Forks.But who knew such a small town could hold such Monsters...With all this information she finds that her summer is going to be much more interesting than she thought and now she can orb! read pls
1. prolugue

**So this my new start at a story... hope you all like it.**

**I am enjoying writing it because there are so many things i can write about.**

**Hope you enjoy it =)**

**Reviews are always appreciated! mwa mwa**

**The Magic Of Wolves & Vamps!**

**Prologue**

Well as you all don't know who I am… let me introduce myself.

I am Jasmine Halliwell.

Youngest child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.

I have two older brothers, Chris and Wyatt.

I have a lot of cousins and two aunts, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

Uncle Coop and Uncle Julian call me the trouble maker out of the Halliwell kids because I'm always getting myself into a mess because I can't really control my powers yet.

I am 16 turning 17 and this is my story about my school trip to Forks in Washington D.C.

**Please read and review =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"JAZ HAVE YOU FINISHED PACKING YET?" My mom yelled from outside of my bedroom door.

"GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET CHRIS!" I growled as he orbed it around the room whenever I reached it.

"KIDS!" My mother yelled blasting the door open and retrieving the jacket from Chris.

"Chris, stop tormenting your sister." Piper said to her second child.

"Sorry sis." He said with a smirk on his face before leaving the room to obviously go cause more trouble.  
"You'll learn to control your powers Jas don't worry about it darling." She said as she placed my jacket nicely folded into the bag.

"Now have you got everything? We're taking you to the school at 8:30 you need to have everything packed on the bus by 9." She said and I nodded looking around my room.  
"I can't believe you're going away for the summer." She replied and I rolled my eyes.  
"Please don't cry mom you're going to make me look bad." I said and she laughed and pulled me into a hug.  
"It's just you've never been away from home for longer than 2 days let alone four weeks." She said and I shrugged.

I picked up my bag and lugged it out of the room and down the stairs with Piper on my heels.

I threw it on top of my other three bags and went into the kitchen to say goodbye to the rest of the family.

After hugging everyone my mom drove me to school.

A few minutes later after hugging my mom once more I joined my group of friends who were waiting excitedly to board the bus.

"Who chose Forks? I mean I heard it was one of the coldest towns in America, and we choose to go there on our SUMMER vacation?" Brooke whined but the History teacher Mr. Carlton over heard her and interrupted.

"The reason we chose Forks Ms sawyer is because this Vacation is not a vacation as such, we are going to Forks to learn about it's many secrets and it's history!" He said and Brooke rolled her eyes when he was not looking.

"Shot gun not bunking with her." My best friend Alex whispered into my ear and we both giggled.

We all boarded onto the bus and Alex and I were left with a three seater.  
"Is this seat taken?" My friend Shane said taking the seat anyway.

His two friends Sam and Trevor sat on the two seater next to him but across the isle.

"So this holiday should be interesting don't you think." HE said with a wink at the both of us.  
"Sure, with you around Shane everything could go wrong." I joked and he laughed.

"You must know." HE added as the bus started and we drove our way to the little rainy town known as Forks.

Leaving the magic behind me in San Francisco and journeying into this town that I know so little about.

Honestly before Mr. Carlton had bought Forks up our whole class, including me didn't even know it existed that's why all of us were so keen to go to the city of fairytales.

2 days later after a very long drive, seriously I could have orbed there quicker but no I'm the odd one out who doesn't get the white lighter powers, typical.

But anyway, when I woke up from a restless sleep I saw that the weather was changing and sooner than later I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign through the drizzle of rain.

"Guys get up!" I yelled around the bus at the sleeping teenagers.

A few of them had noticed what I had noticed and were waking their friends up too.

There were about 25 of us in the bus.

"We've finally reached our Vacation destination!" Mr. Carlton said from upfront and we all cheered sleepily.

When the bus had parked Alex dashed to the front to get off first insisting on going to find a bathroom.

"I really need to go." She whined as the teachers took their time.

So Alex and I with Mr. Carlton's permission went to find the nearest public restroom which was about a mile up ahead where some of the shops were.

"I could have just peed on the grass you know." Alex said going into the bathroom as I waited outside.

I saw a bunch of kids that probably lived here.

They looked happy as I watched them a guy shouted.

"Come on Angela stop walking so slow." And she laughed and slapped him on the back playfully, "Shut up Mike, give me a piggy back then." She said and then the other girl turned around and saw me staring, I quickly looked away.  
"Does she go to our school?" I heard her say.

"Who cares Jess let's just go or otherwise we'll miss the movie." The girl Angela said who was now on the boy Mike's back but the girl Jess wouldn't have of it.  
"She doesn't look like she's from around here though." She stopped in her tracks to look at me and at that moment Alex stepped out of the bathroom drying her hands on a paper towel.

"Let's go back to the bus before they call a search party on our asses." Alex said walking in the opposite direction and I turned away from the group of kids who's voices had disappeared around the corner and followed her.

When we got back to the bus half the kids and already been reassigned their rooms so it looked like Alex and I would be rooming together.

"Girl's you're in room 28 with Brooke Sawyer." HE said handing me the room key.  
Alex and I both moaned.  
"Why us?"

"Because you took so long in the bathroom."  
"It was halfway into the town!" Alex said in shock and he laughed.  
"Just room with her, you guys will have fun!" He said and Alex and I both looked at each other.  
"We'll be sleeping with one eye open all Summer." I said which made Alex and I crack up with laughter.

"Finally, could you two help me with my luggage?" Brooke said seeing us laughing and then we looked at her.  
"You've got to be joking!" I protested to Mr. Carlton who was gone suddenly and I looked back at her.

"Pick up your own luggage Brooke." And went to fetch my four bags to take to the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**please, please, please review guys!! I would really like it!! I will add another chapter up =) I mean 43 hits an no one reviews... it makes me sad a little =( haha so pls! i want to know if im writing this story for no reason!!**

**mwa mwa**

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter 2**

When we reached our room and opened the door inside it was pretty decent.

There was a bunk bed next to the wall and next to the window there was a single bed, I immediately shot gunned the single bed to Alex and Brooke's dismay.

"SHOT GUN BOTTOM!" Alex screamed before Brooke could protest Alex had dived onto the bed with her three bags and we both laughed when we saw the look on Brooke's face.

"So all summer I have to live up there?" She asked.  
"You could call it that." Alex said with a nod nonchalantly.

"Ugh you guys" She said dumping her bags in a heap by the door and sitting on them dramatically.

"Come on Brooke we've got to go meet Carlton." I said getting up before staring out the window at the town down below.

We walked down the stairs to meet the other people.

When we arrived Carlton was dividing everyone into pairs so he could make the buddy system look cool no doubt.

His glasses were on the edge of his nose as he concentrated and Alex and I suppressed a laughed.

"The dynamic duo… you two can be together." He said when he came over to us and Alex and I did our hand shake and Carlton just shook his head.

"Okay kids, today we're going for lunch and then we're going to the smallest museum you'll ever find." He said and we groaned but as we walked to our lunch destination I saw a girl walk into a shop for hiking equipment.

I was instantly aware of how little people there were in this town.  
When Alex and I snuck off in the direction of the store away from our school friends we walked into the shop and the little bell dinged and then we shut the door.

The girl we had just seen was behind the counter getting things done and then I noticed the boy from last night, with the group of teens, he was watching her with interest.  
"Where were you last night?" We had just heard him ask but then he looked up when he heard the doorbell.

"Hi we're just looking…around." I said and motioned my head towards the back of the shop to Alex.

I stopped and whispered to her.  
"He's the guy that I saw last night with that group of teens." I whispered quickly and she looked confused.  
"And why do you care?" She asked.

"Because they act like they're living in their own world, like there's not a bigger world outside of forks." I whispered in the same quick tone.

"How could you even think some thing like that Jas, you don't even know them, you're just stereotyping."

"Alex, do you know what happens when a bunch of teens go to a small deserted town in the middle of nowhere?" I whispered to her and she laughed.

"No you're seriously over reacting, you've been watching too many horror movies lately." Alex said rolling her eyes and beginning to turn around but I pulled her arm to stop her.

"I saw that guy last night and to see him again this morning?" I asked her and she laughed.  
"Are you telling me that back in San Fran you didn't…" But her voice trailed off as we were interrupted.  
"Do you guys need any help?" The girl asked us and Alex and I looked at each other and then back at her.  
"No I found what I wanted." I said and grabbed the nearest thing to me and looked at it, a fly swatter? Alex laughed but then covered it up with a cough.

The girl looked at me with raised eyebrows and then Alex and I followed her to the front of the shop.

"So are you guys new to town?" The boy asked us clearly having recognized me from last night but not wanting to say anything.

"We're here on a school trip for the summer." Alex said blurting out our whole life story to these random people.

I stood on her foot.  
"Ow." She moaned giving me a dirty look and I looked back at the two behind the counter with a cheesy smile.

"Where are you from?" He asked, "San Francisco." Alex said again and I frowned in her direction and i noticed her shift both her feet away from me.

He looked interested in Alex now since she was the one replying all the time.  
"So what's your name?" He asked.  
"Alex." She replied, "And this is my very rude best friend Jasmine." She said and I laughed.

"I'm Mike." He introduced himself. "And this is Bella." He introduced the other girl.  
"I'm not rude, so what do you guys do in this town for fun?" I asked and Bella watched us clearly interested in these new comers.

"Well usually we just have small parties and go out to eat and go to the movies or just hang out down in La push for a little surf." He replied with a nod.  
"Actually we're going down to La Push tomorrow if you guys want to come to meet new people and everything?" He added with hope and a look at Alex.

"Um, I don't think we can make it…" I started to say but Alex cut me off.  
"Sure we'll be there!"  
"Alex, Carlton…?" I warned her and she shrugged.  
"We snuck away now and he hasn't got a search party out on us so I'm sure we can sneak away tomorrow. Come on Jas did you really come on this trip to learn some boring old history of this town?... no offence." She added at the look on Bella's face. She was amused.

"Not really." I sighed, I was looking for adventure and maybe if Alex found a boy the second day that we got here I would find a boy too."

"Okay, where should we meet you guys?" I asked and he smiled and wrote down an address and then Alex and I exited the shop.

"Where have you two been?" Brooke exclaimed as we entered the room.

"Carlton is going nuts, he's already phoned the Chief of Police." She replied.  
"Oh my gosh my mom Is going to freak, all we went to do was to buy a fly swatter." I replied and she laughed.  
"For what, there aren't even any flies around." Brooke said looking around the room with a smile on her face.

At that moment our door swung open and Carlton came in looking super angry.  
"Where the hell have you two been?" He cried out and I looked at Alex and she looked at me and we shrugged.  
"We went to buy a fly swatter." I said holding it up for proof and he looked really confused.

"Whatever, if you two ever wonder off like that again I'm confiding you too this hotel for the rest of the summer." He said anger presuming on his face.

"What??" WE both cried out together.  
'You could have been killed!"

"Oh yeah in such a small town." Alex scoffed but I interrupted.  
"You see I told you Alex, we could have been killed, Carlton there is a serial killer in the midst, I knew it!" I said starting to panic.

He frowned.  
"What?"  
"She thinks we're all going to be killed like in some horror movie." Alex said rolling her eyes remembering the talk in the shop.

"So I was right wasn't I?" I asked eyeing Carlton out suspiciously.

"Look I don't want to worry you Jas but there have been a couple of attacks up on the mountains and Chief Swan let me know earlier when I was trying to find you girls." He said to me and my eyes went wide.

"OH my gosh!" I said and started to pace.  
"We're all gonna die." I stated.  
"OH shut up Jasmine, we're not going to die." Alex said losing her patience and walking out of the room.

**Please review =) The next chapter will be up after i get atleast one tiny little review PLEASE! =) hehe**

**it's written and waiting!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A question to be answered, no they don't all have powers, only Jasmine Halliwell has powers so she has to keep it a secret… one thing she'll find out in Fork's though is that she's not alone with the whole 'keeping a secret thing'. So please read and review =)**

**Much love!!**

**Chapter 3**

After dinner that night Alex and I were still not talking, so I stalked off to the room alone and got into bed and looked out the window ready for tomorrow's plan.

I was going to sneak out before any one was awake and go meet that guy from the hiking shop. I knew Alex wouldn't come because she was too scared of Carlton and his warning punishment.

So before the two girls in my room were awake I got up and grabbed clothes and changed quietly in the bathroom.

When I was away from magic and my family I forgot that I could use it but then again I wasn't allowed to use it this summer, my mom made sure I wore my bracelet that stopped me from gaining other powers which I was doing frequently at home because I was so good at practicing it.

I snuck out of the room and out of the hotel before any one even woke up.

I walked down the side walk of the town, the address in one hand ready to search for the house.

I walked around trying to find this house.

**Bella's POV**

I was meeting the school kids at Mike's house to go down to La Push today.

I had been wondering about those two girls Mike had made friends with yesterday at the shop and why they had been acting the way they did. Maybe that's how San Fran girls acted?

Then she remembered something that Edward had said last night.

'_Carlisle has been sensing something new in this town, something really powerful but he can't quite put his finger on it just yet, he needs more time.'_

Why did all the weird things happen in Forks?

I drove to the house and on the way I saw the girl Jasmine walking along the road, I stopped and offered her a lift. She hesitated but then she got in.

**JasPOV**

I got into Bella's car and smiled at her in thanks.  
"Where's your friend?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"We got into a fight." I replied.  
"Ah well Mike will be disappointed, he talked about her non stop when you guys left." She informed me and I laughed.

"That's a shame." I replied and she nodded.

"we're almost there." She told me as we rounded a corner.  
We saw Angela in the street talking to some one as Bella parked she noticed the person.  
"Alice?" Bella asked and Alice looked up.

I looked at this girl and her perfect features, she was almost too beautiful and it amazed me.

"Bella!" She cried out and hugged her but then she looked at me and took a step back.

"Who are you?" She asked me in a different tone, like she was interrogating me.

"Jasmine?" I told her and she looked at me up and down.  
"What is your purpose here?" She asked me again and I sighed.  
"I'm here on a boring school trip for the summer holidays." I said and I watched Bella look from her to me in confusion. Angela did the same.

"Shouldn't you be with your school then?" She asked this time.  
"Wow what's with the 21 questions?" I questioned her but the look she gave me told me not to mess with this girl.

"Joking, I ditched them because they're going to some weird haunted house today and I've seen all the ghosts that I've needed to in my life time." The other part of the speech wasn't supposed to come out but it did.

I put my hand over my mouth before I said anything else.  
"Why have you seen ghosts?" Alice asked, her eyes bleeding through me like she was scanning me.

"I lived in a haunted house." I replied lamely and Alice saw through the lie but gave up because clearly this girl wasn't going to say anything else.

"Okay well let's go surfing then." She said.

"Whoa you surf?" I heard Bella ask as the two girls walked towards Mike's car.

"Honey for as long as I've lived you learn these things." I heard her reply the odd answer but she turned around and saw that I had been listening but didn't seem to try and cover it up.

Did she know that I was a witch? I thought suddenly but shook it off because that was crazy.

The rest of the ride to La Push, Alice was surprisingly friendly, Mike's other friends were Tyler, Angela, Ben and Jessica and they were also very nice to me.

My phone rang when we reached La Push and I looked at the caller I.D

'Alex.' I whispered but turned my phone off. I was glad I had taken the address with so she wouldn't be able to find me, but probably if Carlton called the chief of police again he would know to come down to La Push but how? I wondered this while the boys got dressed in their surfing wear.  
"You guys we should do cliff jumping." Bella said with a smile and we all looked at her.

"What is that?" I asked.  
"We jump off those cliffs there!"

"Gee Swan I didn't know you were into adventure." Mike said with a laugh.  
"Oh it's just a little something my friend Jacob taught me." She replied

"Wait, swan? I've heard that name some where." I said suddenly and Bella nodded.

"My dad's the chief of police." She said.

"Oh crap." I said loudly and they all laughed.  
"Don't worry we're allowed to be here." She said suddenly and I shook my head.

"I'm not, and your dad will know I'm with you!" I said reaching for my phone and turning it on.

"I have to make a quick phone call." I replied and got up and went to walk on the rocks.

I dialed Alex's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Oh my god Jasmine I can't believe you went to La Push without me!" She cried out in an angry whisper, she was probably around Carlton and the others.

"Well you were being an asshole." I told her and she laughed.  
"Ok we're even, but still I think Mike is hot and you're with him.'  
"Watching him surf." I said with a chuckle and she laughed.

"Look the reason I phoned was because…"  
"It's fine I told Carlton you caught a bug and were throwing up in the bathroom that's why you weren't in the room and I made Brooke fake puke in the bathroom, oh by the way we're making her bed for the rest of the holiday." She said and I groaned.  
"Ugh, but thanks Al, I'll tell Mike that you phoned."  
"Yeah, but the only reason why Carlton believes me is because he knows we wouldn't go anywhere without each other." She said and I sighed.

"Thanks for being my best friend." I said and she laughed.

"Sure whatever." She said with a laugh and I laughed too.

That's when I slipped on the rock and my phone slipped out of my hands and started to fall into the sea.

"MY PHONE!" I Cried out with my arm stretched out wide ready to grab it and the next second there was little balls of blue shiny orbs around it and it was back in my hand.

I looked at my phone and where it was just about to fall into the ocean.

I had just orbed my phone back into my hands I wasn't supposed to even get orbing powers plus I was wearing my mothers bracelet? I scanned the area to make sure no one else was looking and I dropped my phone again and again when I had my had outstretched I cried out my phone and it orbed straight back into my hands again.

I then remembered I was still talking to Alex and put the speaker up to my ear again, "Al?" I asked but the line had gone dead.

I could orb?

I needed to tell someone. But I couldn't tell anyone here.

I walked towards the forest, the kids will think I was still talking on the phone but I walked towards the forest ready to call either, Aunt Paige, Chris who annoyed me, Wyatt who always wanted power or Kendall my really obnoxious cousin… hmm Paige it would be.  
"AUNT PAIGE!" I cried out hurriedly.

"PAIGE MATTHEWS!" I cried out again and then she orbed right in front of me in an apron and a spoon in her hands.  
"What's going on?" She asked me and looked around.  
"Wait, are you calling me from your summer camp that you're on is that why we're in a forest?" She asked looking around.

"Not now! I just orbed!" I cried out and her eyes went wide.

"But you don't have that power…" She protested but I shook my head.  
"Watch." I threw my phone deeper into the woods "Phone!" I cried out and it zoomed back into my hand.

Aunt Paige watched in amazement.  
"Oh my gosh you can orb, I'm going to get your mother, wait here." She said but I grabbed her arm before she orbed away.  
"No, I have to go back to my friends, they're probably getting suspicious or worried." I replied but then we heard leaves crushing like some one was walking right behind the trees bustled up together listening to our conversation.

"You have to go now!" I whispered, both of us looking at the trees.

"Must I…?" She asked and I nodded my head quickly.

A few seconds later I was clutching onto thin air because Aunt Paige had orbed.  
"I KNEW IT!" I heard some one say and Alice emerged from the trees with glee written on her face.  
"You're a witch, you have powers, and all my years being on the earth I have never met a witch up until now." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Ok Usually when people found out that I was a witch I would freak out and they would freak out and it would just be a freak out party but with Alice being so calm, actually excited to meet a witch it made me wonder.

"Carlisle is going to be happy I found the source of his new feelings of power." She added as I watched her only get happier.

"Sorry to be rude, but people are usually scared when they find out I'm a witch and why were you spying on me?" I asked her with my hands on my hip.

"I was told to come find you as to why you were taking so long and when I did I didn't want to interrupt your lovely conversation with your aunt." Alice replied.

"Who is also a witch, wow is your whole family magical?" She asked in curiosity and hesitated to answer but then I nodded my head slowly.

"Are these kids you're with also powerful like you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her and she shook her head then stopped, "Well Maybe but who's asking." She said with a laugh.

"But wait you seriously don't know who I am?" She asked and I shrugged and shook my head.

"No, who are you?"  
"Alice Cullen?" She asked and I racked my brain for thoughts but found nothing.

"Oh wait witches aren't really friends with Vamp…" She started to say but stopped before she gave it all away but I new instantly.  
"VAMPIRE?" I shrieked so loudly I heard it echo off into the ocean.

She immediately pounced on me blocking my mouth from screaming anything more.

"Shut up!" She growled and we waited quietly to see if any of the others had heard anything.

I wish I could reach the bracelet and rip it off and blast her off of me but I couldn't.

"Why aren't you using your powers against me?" Alice whispered and I frowned.  
"Because I'm wearing my mom's powerful bracelet and it stops my powers from working but that's not my decision." I whispered back through clenched teeth and that's when she grabbed for the bracelet and looked at the charm.

"Charmed One…" She said in a hurried tone.

"You're a charmed one?" She asked loudly this time getting off of me.

"Carlisle told me about you…" She racked her brain as she paced trying to remember the information he had said.

"You mean about my mom?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I'm not a charmed one, my mom and her sisters are charmed ones." I said and as she paced I took off the bracelet and dug it deep into my pocket incase I was in trouble and needed to use my powers.

Then we were interrupted by a loud growling, first I thought it was Alice but then I saw a huge shadow emerge from the trees.

"I'm not here to do anything." Alice suddenly said backing away in my direction. The shadow grew closer and I finally saw what it was.

It was a giant werewolf, or dog or bear or something. But it was quite huge compare to Alice.

The animal saw me and then looked at Alice.

It growled once more, but then backed away and the minute it was gone the growling stopped.

I couldn't move a vampire and a beast all in one day it was too much to handle.

But just as Alice was about to start pacing again a boy in brown shorts but no top walked out of the trees where the wolf had disappeared into.

He looked at us, "What are you doing here blood sucker?" HE asked Alice and I was shocked that he was very big for a boy, muscular but under his chocolate brown eyes he had big black circles proving that he hadn't slept in days, he was very manly and very good looking and I watched him glare at Alice not even noticing me anymore.

"I'm here with Bella, dog." She replied, now why had she just called him dog?

"That's not Bella." HE motioned his head over to me.  
"She's by the car she should be coming now." Alice replied and I didn't know what was going on.

"We're going to be leaving soon." She said with a nod and he nodded also and then looked at me.

"Witch huh?" He asked and I gasped, great now two people new, but he also didn't seem afraid.

"Werewolf." He said pointing to himself.

"We go hand in hand." He added with a smile and a smirk at Alice.

Alice looked at me I was about to feint and I could feel it. Too much information for such a tiny witch.

My legs buckled under me and I collapsed to the floor hitting my head on the hard ground and knocking myself out.

**Please read and review =)_and remember next chapter will be up soon after 2 reviews this time!**

**Please vote for my story Waiting on the line it's up for nomination in the author's awards so please do that =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ah guys thanks for reviewing but please!! if you review more it'll only make me want to write this story more and i have alot of ideas for this story so you wont have to wait long for chapters anymore just pls review =)**

**Edward Cullen: Review the story =) oh no its startiing to smell in here**

**Jacob Black: Sorry bloodsucker it's probably you though ;)**

**Edward: haha.... thought invader... yeah thats pretty much me!**

**Jacob Black: Oh just shut up... review the story =)**

**Chapter 4**

"Jasmine?" I heard some one saying as I was waking up.

Some one was fanning air into my face trying to cool me down.

I got up and looked around; we were in the car driving back to Forks. My head was on Angela's lap.

"So you found her passed out?" Bella asked and Alice nodded.

"I took so long because I didn't know where she was so I had to look for her." She replied but even I could tell she was lying so Bella could probably too.

"Let me phone Alex quickly she'll tell me if they're there or not." I said and grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

She answered on the first ring in a hushed whisper.  
"Hey where are you we're heading back to hotel now."  
"So am I, so if I go back and sneak into bed it'll be safe?" I asked her and she cleared her throat.

"Sure, everything's fine mom, we're just out at lunch right now, we're going back to the hotel yes poor Jasmine she's sick like a dog." I gagged when she said dog. Maybe I was getting sick that would explain the passing out and gagging.

"Okay I'll see you soon." I replied and hung up the phone as she pretended to talk to her mom.

When we got back to the hotel I said bye to everyone and dashed to the room quickly.

I really did feel like I was about to throw up, maybe it was bad karma for lying about being sick now I was actually getting sick.

But… after finding out what I found out today you'd also be sick.

I lay down on my bed but as I did this the whole room started to spin.

I pictured Jacob's face in my head and his voice saying, "Werewolf, we go hand in hand."

Didn't werewolves like vampires?

I needed the book of shadows and I needed it now.

And of all things I found I could orb.

I needed to talk to someone, my family, no one in my school knew that I was a witch otherwise I obviously wouldn't be here now.

I needed to talk to them.

I got up and headed to the bathroom ready to orb out of here, Alex wouldn't be back for a couple of minutes… that's all I needed…

My head spun around with the room on it's tails.

I felt it… vomit coming up.

I bent down over the open toilet and threw up whatever needed to come out and at that moment Brooke and Alex came into the room followed by Carlton.

"Oh my gosh." Alex said wide eyed and shocked when she saw the state of me.  
"You don't look to good." Carlton added and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was sweaty and pale and looked like I had just seen a ghost… or a vampire and a wolf.

"I just need to be alone." I said making up an excuse and they nodded.

"I'll go get you something for whatever you have.' Carlton said leaving the room.  
"What happened?" Alex hissed the minute he had gone.

"I don't know… Bad Karma?" I stated before apologizing and closing the door on her.

"I need to shower." I yelled out of the room and put the water on to run.

I sat on the edge of the bath and closed my eyes and pictured the Manor and the attic and my family and I felt everything become lighter and I was being moved into nothingness.

The next minute I felt myself land in a heap on wooden floor and when I opened my eyes I found myself in the attic at home.

I saw Aunt Phoebe and when she heard the bump she looked around thinking it was a demon but then she saw me and she looked relieved but stunned to see me there.

"What are you doing here Jas?" She asked helping me up.

"You don't look too good, maybe you shouldn't orb so faraway so soon?" She added and I shook my head.

"I was like this before I left, so you heard huh? Where is my mom?" I asked her and she looked at me seriously.  
"She's at P3 and then she needs to go fetch your brother from his friend's house"

"Do you think you could help me?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I need to look in the book of shadows about Vampires and Werewolves."  
"Why? They're enemies?" She told me and I frowned at her.  
"I just need to find it." I said racing ahead and opening the book with hurried force.

"Why are you looking at C?" She asked, thoughts rushing through my mind, and the Cullen surname bursting through the brain cell.

"Cullen." I mumbled and Phoebe stopped me abruptly.

"What?" She whispered.

"Cullen." I said more loudly and she grabbed the book from me and went to V.

Vampire…

I read the page and it told me basically everything I knew about Vampires already.

Bloodsuckers… cold skin… incredible speed… strength, and everything else.

I put my head in my hand and sighed… she was definatly a vampire alright but why was she hanging around humans didn't Vampires prey on human blood???  
"The Cullen's are a different type of vampire…" Phoebe said as if she was reading my thoughts.

I looked up at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"  
"They have a different diet to the normal vampire.' She said to me slowly I nodded listening intently.

"They only prey on animals, they call themselves 'vegetarian's' She informed me, I nodded and continued to listen but it looked like she was finished.

"And so?" I asked curiously.

"And so what?"  
"How many are there, why do you say Cullen's?"  
"There are 7 of them…" She told me.

"How do you know them?"

"When Grams was still alive, she had a treaty made with the Cullen's that they'd stay off our land, all vampires stay out of San Francisco because it was witches territory." She let me know.

I breathed deeply.

"The Cullen's are a big family, one of the biggest vampire families, because they usually travel in ones or two's." She added.

"Okay… this is all a bit much for me to take in, and what's with the werewolf story, since you know more than the book does about vamps maybe you know more about wolves?" I asked hopefully and she flinched at the way I said vampires so casually.

"Look why do you need to know all of this?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Mr. Carlton is making us write a paper on the legends of Forks and Vampires and Werewolves are both involved, crazy huh?" I asked her but her eyebrows were raised.

"Then how did you know the surname Cullen?" She questioned.

I racked my brain for a lie.

"I met… Alice Cullen." I breathed out.

"And how did you find out she was a vampire?" She asked and I sighed again.

"Look Phoebe I don't have time for this I need to know about werewolves." I said frustratingly.

"Look in the book." She replied realizing she'd given me too much information about the vampires.

I scowled at her once she'd turned around but quickly paged through the book and found what I needed.

WEREWOLVES…

Description: Scorching hot skin, muscular, extremely large, incredible speed.

Human transforms into werewolf as it is the spirit.

_Quileute legends… true._

_Ephraim Black, Quill, Levi Uley were the first leaders of the tribe._

"blah, blah, blah…" I said as I read the page.

"Okay thanks that's all I need." I said to her with a smirk and she nodded.

I orbed out of the attic and back to Forks where I landed in the steaming hot bathroom.

I realized that I was in need of a shower so I took off my clothes and got into it letting the warm water run over my body.

When I got out I put the towel around my body and went out into the room.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, and a red and white top with thin straps.

I reached for my white pumps and placed them on my feet and grabbed the black jersey thatwas hanging in Alex's cupboard.

She wouldn't mind if I wore it…

I placed my hair in a messy ponytail and let it hang over my shoulders.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Make up. I thought suddenly and put some foundation, blush and mascara and eyeliner on.

There all done.

Then I saw the note… it was from Alex.

Gone into town with Brooke and the others, call me when you get out of the shower. I read it and nodded.

I grabbed my phone and speed dialed her number.

She picked up on the fourth ring.  
"OH MY GOSH, SHANE!" I heard her scream before she said anything else.

I laughed.  
What had he done now?

"He splashed a puddle at me, now I've got a big wet mark on my but." She complained into the phone.  
"Just tell me where you guys are." I replied.  
"Wait are you feeling okay?" She asked and I nodded to myself.

"Sure I feel fine.' Just don't let me bump into anything else supernatural I said in my head.

"Okay we're by that shop that we went into the first day we went into town." She told me and I nodded to myself.  
"Okay, see you now." I hung up the phone before I left I saw the asprin that Carlton had obviously got for me. I smiled but went out instead of taking it.

I walked past the lounge where the teachers were all sitting enjoying the relaxation.

Carlton saw me walk past.

"Hey… how are you feeling?" He asked in a very parental kind of way and it scared me. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fine… very fine." I said with a quick nod and a hesitation and then back at him.

"why are you all just sitting around?" I Asked in a whisper.

"Don't you have other kids to boss around?" I added and he laughed.  
"Well we thought we'd give you kids the rest of the week off.

I scanned my brain,… it was only Tuesday.

"But it's only Tuesday." I said.

"I know but next week we'd get back into the exploring, this week you guys just have fun." He said pushing me out of the room.  
"Okay bye." And I walked out of the hotel and down the street.

When I got to my friends I found Alex running after Shane ready to splash him back with water.

I shook my head as I watched Brooke flirt carelessly with Cameron who was ignoring her as usual.

"JASMINE!" HE called loudly when he saw me trying to make an excuse to get away from her I bet.

"You finally came!" Alex said suddenly forgetting about Shane and revenge.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a whole lot better." I said it casually without looking at her.

"That's good… so like what's there to do in this town?" Brooke asked curiously since I had been in La Push all day.

"Well I think there are a few small parties, I think they surf in La Push when there's a good swell or something, they go to movies… I don't know." I said shrugging but taking a secret wink at Alex.

She smiled at me.

"Ok so do you know anyone here?"  
"Well Alex and I…" I started slowly but she joined in.  
"No we don't know anyone." She said quickly enough.

She jolted her head towards the hiking shop in one quick motion.

"Guys I think we should go back to the hotel I mean there's nothing really to do in this place." Brooke said rolling her eyes at everyone.

The guys seemed to agree but Shane.

"Hey, where that place with the good surf?" He asked curiously.

"Um… in La Push, it's about a half hour drive from here…" I said and he nodded.

"Too bad I don't have a car." He said sadly before walking after the others.

Alex looked at me.

"Hey you don't still have Mike's house address by any chance?" She asked with a sly look in her eye.

'You want to keep our new friends a new secret why?" I asked curiously and she just grinned at me.

"Answer my question please." She said and I sighed.  
"Yes I do."  
"GREAT I think we have plans for this afternoon and tonight!" She said happily as she took my arm in hers and as linked we walked back to the hotel.

**You know what to do =)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jacob: I think we've pretty much taken over the story here**

**Edward: NO i've taken over the story all you do is sit and eat**

**Jacob: too bad you can't eat**

**Edward: I can eat you...**

**Emmett: Yeat mutt i wouldnt mind taking a big chunk out of you**

**JAcob: Try ! *angry face***

**Bella & Rosalie: Hey behave oh yes and review =)**

**Chapter 5**

"Do you think it would be okay if we just show up there?" I asked as we rounded the corner after fetching the address from the hotel.

"Yes. I mean he'll be so surprised to see me it'll be fantastic." She said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes that was meant for you." I said sarcastically.

When we reached the house we stopped by the front door. I wondered if he was home or if he was still out with them.

Alex knocked rapidly.

"There's no need for that I don't even think he's…" But my questioned was answered.

Mike opened the front door and was insanely amazed.

His blue eyes were wide open and Alex grinned at him.

"Hi." She said loudly and he looked at her.

"Wow, what are you guys doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Well… we only know where you live, I mean we don't even have any body's number's." She said while I shifted my feet nervously.

"Well… can we come in?" She added and Mike looked from me to her.  
"Sure… sure." He said.  
"How are you feeling Jasmine?" He asked me since I had passed out earlier.  
"Oh well I'm doing just fantastic." I said with a grin and he laughed.  
"Do you want me to call the others over here?" He asked with a shrug to stop the silence.

I nodded my head quickly.

"Bella will probably be with Cullen." He said and I nodded.

"Her and Alice do look pretty close." And he laughed and shook his head.

"I don't mean that Cullen, I mean with her brother, Edward Cullen." He said and I laughed embarrassed.

"Oh…I see." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah they're going out. Been going out for like a year now too." He added with distaste.

"You sound like you don't like him." I said and he nodded.

'Not my favorite person, he just looks at her like she's something to eat." He said honestly.

I laughed but shut my mouth when they both looked at me confused.

"Um why don't you get to dialing." I said playfully slapping him but looking around his house.

"Sure…"

He left us to dial.

"Wow you guys seem like you're best friends." Alex said rolling her eyes.  
"Don't be jealous okay." I said and she sighed but it was more like an annoyed sigh than an exhausted sigh.

"They're coming over here." He said with a nod.  
"All of them?" I asked eagerly wondering if I was going to meet Edward, the vampire.

He looked at me curiously, "yes." He said with a nod.  
"Bella will bring Edward not that he enjoys hanging out with us bunch, we're too much for him." He said rolling her eyes.

Wow he and Alex were too much alike.

A few minutes later I was sipping a glass of coke when Angela, Jessica, Eric, Bella and Edward arrived.

When Edward stepped through the door I spat out the coke which splattered everywhere.

He was beautiful.

Eric and Angela laughed at the same time and Alex looked embarrassed for me while Mike ran into the kitchen in search of a paper towel to clean up with.

"I'm Edward." He said reaching out his hand to shake Alex's who shook it nervously.

Then he came over to me, "You're Jasmine right? Bella told me about you." He said with a nod and then a smirk.

What a freak… I thought and he smirked like he had just heard my thoughts.

I looked at him confused but he went and sat next to Bella.

"So this is my friend Alex guys." I introduced clearing my throat before I did so.

"Hey…" Jessica said with a smile on her face.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Nick asked curiously and we all just shrugged.

"Wow that's going to be fun."

All what was running through my mind however was that Edward was a Vampire and that no one here actually realized this.

Vampire…

Vampire…

Vampire…

And then now and again I thought about the orbing experiences I had had.

I frowned when I realized some one had said something.  
"Huh?" I asked curiously and they laughed.  
"I said, do you want to go down to Port Angeles?" Angela asked. She was right next to me.

I looked at her and then I caught Edward's eye.

It felt like he was staring straight through me I shuddered because it started to creep me out.

He really is a freak; can't he focus on his girlfriend sitting next to him? I thought in my mind and I saw him smirk.  
Why is he doing that?

"Jasmine hello?" Angela was waving her hand in my face.  
"Yeah sure whatever, Port Angeles sounds good." I said shrugging.

"Okay then let's go." She said getting up.

I looked around and saw Alex standing with Mike ready and waiting.

Nick, Jessica and Edward and Bella were already by the door.

"Sorry to be a burden but do you think we could stop by my house Edward, I need to quickly fetch some money." Bella interrupted my thoughts.

I looked from her to him.

"Bella you know I could pay for you."  
"Oh yeah." She looked at her feet.

"Well Jacob said he was coming by to visit." She whispered in his ear but I overheard.

Then Edward looked at me and I frowned at him.

"Why don't you invite him along?" He asked her and then she looked at me too.  
"But… what about the, you know?" She asked and he laughed.

"I'll block my nose." I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of the two.  
She got out her phone and phoned Jacob.

"Oh guys you don't mind if Jake comes along do you?" She asked the rest of the people who shook their heads.

I walked towards Alex who got into Mike's car.

"Should I drive with you two or with you guys?" I looked to Edward and Bella who were driving in Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

"I'm riding with Mike." Eric said suddenly and Angela agreed with him.

"Ugh guys!" Jessica moaned.

"Sorry." She added.

"I don't mind, I'll just ride with you two." I said with a grin and then I got into the back before either of them could protest.

"I'm sure we can fit you in the middle here Jess." Angela said nicely and Jess smiled and ran to Mike's car.

Bella got in and Edward got into the other side.

I wondered if Bella knew that Edward was a vampire.

Bella looked at me through the side view mirror.

"Jacobs coming." She told Edward like I wasn't there.

"That's good, he doesn't mind the smell?" He asked with a chuckle and Bella looked from him to me with a shocked look.  
"Don't worry, she knows." He said motioning his head to me in the back as he started the car.

I frowned.  
"What do I know?" I asked stunned.  
"Why don't you tell her for me then we can get the awkwardness out of the way." He said and Bella spun her whole body just to look at me.

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Bella knows too." He said suddenly as if he read my thoughts again.

"Stop doing that, how are you doing that?" I asked him suddenly angry.

I didn't even notice how fast he was going.

He laughed.  
"Just say it please, I know you know but I know you're not afraid either." He said and I pondered on that for a moment.

"I'm not saying anything." I said folding my arms and shaking my head.

"So does that mean you are afraid?" He asked.  
I laughed sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, no I'm not afraid of you, I'm one of the people who can destroy." I said rolling my eyes but then I suddenly realized what I said.

I pursed my lips…  
"You didn't hear that." I said suddenly facing Bella who's eyes were shocked.  
"You're a werewolf?" She yelled out in shock. Edward didn't even jump.

"Is that why you wanted to invited Jacob?" She said loudly to Edward.

"What? No I'm not a werewolf! Gross who'd want fur all over them all the time?" I asked her and she turned back at me.

"Then what are you?" Bella asked.

"First let her answer my question." Edward said.  
"Ugh I just want to get out of this car." I said thinking of orbing.  
"Don't do that, how will you explain to your dear friend in the other car?" Edward asked me with a smirk on his face.

I sighed in irritation.

"I realized why grams made that treaty." I said rolling my eyes.

"What treaty… Edward?" Bella yelled out in frustration.  
"She's a witch!" Edward said suddenly and I looked at him and laughed nervously.

"Uh… no I'm not what planet are you living on?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes this time.

Bella was gaping at me.

"A planet where werewolves, vampires and now even witches live on and yourself?" He asked casually.

"HA I didn't have to say it, you said it first I win." I said happily.

"You were thinking of saying it though." He snapped.

"No I wasn't… How do you even know that?" I asked the anger coming back.

"He can read minds… so you're a witch?" Bella answered for him in shock.

"Yes… but you can't tell anyone." I warned her, my witch territory coming through immediately.

"I wasn't… going to." She said hesitantly looking at Edward.

She turned back to face the window and the car was consumed into thought.

Well my thoughts were being invaded by Edward so I tried to think of something that would bore him.

I thought of Brooke flirting aimlessly with Trevor.

The minute we arrived in Port Angeles I got out the car, slamming the door and running over to Mike's parked car where Alex got out and saw me standing there looking apprehensive.

"What's got into you?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing just I shot gun riding with you on the way back." I said hurriedly.

She laughed, "Okay."

"So what are we going to do here?" I asked Mike who laughed.  
"Well we can go drink?" He asked and I looked up.  
"Finally something normal!" I said and Alex smiled at me as we both remembered the time we both got drunk at Shane's party when his parents were away… Ahh good times but then I remembered the thought invader and looked back at Mike.

"What you guys drink a lot?" He asked stunned looking at Alex.

"Uh… no… no way" we replied at the same time as Edward walked past.

"There's Jake." Bella interrupted and I spun around to see the boy walk towards us with two friends…

"Hey guys." He said looking around and laying eyes on me before giving Edward a look of disgust and I had to cover my laugh up with a cough.

"This is Quill and Embry." He said motioning his head to his friends.

They waved.  
"So what are we doing?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well Mike and the girls want to go drink." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"We could go eat?" Some one else said but I was too busy staring at Jacob.

Stop staring at him… he's going to think you're a freak like Cullen.  
I thought that last part on purpose because Edward was still invading.

"Ha." I heard him say but I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah let's go eat… too bad Cullen." I heard Embry say and I turned to look back as we walked to the restaurant and saw the thee wolves I assumed smirk at each other.

None of the humans seemed to have heard him.

**haha sorry for the lame little chat things in the beginning =) thought these guys would try help out... Guys YOU"RE NOT HELPING!!  
please review =)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Please review you guys =) I'm serious!! Ha ha ha **

**Jacob: Come on you guys you know you want to review =)**

**Edward: They're not going to listen to you Jacob, they prefer the vampires to wolves.**

**Jacob: Let's see who they prefer !**

**Competition time: Who do you guys prefer, the vampires OR the wolves =)??**

**Answer in your review!!**

All eleven of us went into the take out restaurant and people stared at the big group.

Then Angela got a bright idea.

"Since there are so many of us why don't only a few of us get the orders and a few of us go book tables outside?" She asked and Alex and I looked at each other.

"We'll do that!"

"I'll help." Mike said too coming to stand by Alex.

"Same." Jacob's voice came into my thoughts.

"Or… Mike and Alex stay in here and Quill, Jake, Edward, Embry, myself and Jasmine go outside to book the tables… you guys don't mind do you?" Bella asked Mike, Alex, Angela, Jess and Eric who shrugged.  
After giving them our orders and money…Jacob insisted on paying for mine we went out side.

"So… we are the abnormal ones in the group are we not I mean except for Bella… oh what ever she is abnormal too." Jacob said with a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

I looked at Bella who frowned in Jake's direction.

"Jacob…" Edward growled.  
"Oh come on it was a joke." He said in self defense.

"So you're a witch huh?" He said in a loud whisper and Edward and Bella stared back in shock.

"How did you know?" Edward asked curiously.

"Oh we met earlier today right?" He asked me and I blushed.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile.

"With that psychic bloodsucker." He said and I looked at the two.

They really didn't seem to get along … (Edward and Jacob I mean.)

"So Alice was lying… I knew it she's not a very good liar." Bella said with a nod.

"wow today has been a busy day." I said resting my head in my hands and massaging my temples.

"So wait… at Mike's house why did you say I'll block my nose?" I asked Edward remembering the scenario suddenly.

"Well Jasmine, to us werewolves, vampires stink and so it's vise-versa." Jacob answered the question that was to Edward.

"Oh…." I said but I couldn't ask anything else because we were joined by Alex and Mike who were grinning.

"Here's your food.' They said handing out the food.

Three burgers each for the three wolves, nothing for Edward, a burger for me and one for Bella.

I kept getting slight chills from Jacob's warmth.

His arm kept touching mine as he scoffed his three burgers and chips down.

I watched him in amazement as I took my third bite from my burger suddenly not feeling so hungry.

I placed it on my plate and sipped my coke.  
"Are you going to eat that?" Jacob asked through mouthfuls and I looked down at my burger and then at him.  
"You can have it if you want…" I said and shoved my plate towards him.

He took it and took two bites and it was finished.  
"Wow I'm still hungry but I guess we shouldn't eat so much in front of the…" HE started to say but the rest of the group joined us.

"So how long have you been a witch for?" Jacob asked me as we walked casually down the street towards the cars. The group was walking behind us so we couldn't be over heard.

"well since I was born I guess… like my brother Wyatt I had powers from the womb much to my other brother Chris's dismay." I said with a giggle.

"So your whole family is magical?" He asked in surprise and I nodded.

Then there was silence.

"You know you should come down to La Push sometime, I can show you around." HE said and I laughed.  
"Is that your attempt at asking me out on a date?" I asked him still wanting to laugh.

He looked at his feet and then he smiled a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

Edward couldn't stand being around Jacob and Jasmine much longer.

There thoughts were giving him a headache.

"She's not riding with us on the way back." He whispered to Bella who looked at him.  
"Why not?"  
"Because she smells like dog now." He replied and Bella looked to where Jasmine and Jacob were and grinned when he saw him bend down and hug her goodbye.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked curiously and I laughed nervously.

"Sure… except I don't have a car." I said suddenly realizing.

"Orbing?" He suggested but I shook my head.

"Too much of a risk." I said honestly.

"Okay well why don't I come pick you up?" He offered and I grinned.  
"I'd like that."  
"So tomorrow at 11:00am?" He asked and I nodded.

"Come on Jacob or we'll be late." Quill said which made Embry laugh.

"Okay we have to go." They said and he hugged me again and they were off.

"You're not riding with us." Edward said to me as he walked past and I scoffed.

"I already shot gunned…" But when I turned around to look at Mike's car they were all sitting in it. Alex staring at me apologetically.

I grunted.

"I have to ride with you." I complained and he laughed.  
"No you don't, why don't you just do your little orby thing." He said moving his hands around.

I frowned at him.  
"Don't start with me Edward or this could be your last century as a vampire." I warned him and he looked from me to Bella.

He came up close to me.  
"Is that a threat?" he asked, his velvety voice more frightening than before.

"I'm riding with you." I said not bothering to answer his question and walked around him towards his shiny silver Volvo.

I heard him growl but I just smirked there was nothing he could do unless he jumped from behind.

He got in the car after closing the door behind Bella.

"So you and Jake huh?" Bella asked me with a grin and I shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh please, Edward could hear both your thoughts when you were walking in front, Jake thinks you are really hot and nice and everything." Bella said and I looked from her to the back of Edwards head.

"Sure he's hot… obviously he's hot he's a wolf." I said with a laugh but Bella rolled her eyes.

"I should tell you about the imprinting thing… should I tell her?" Her question was to Edward who didn't move.

"Well she's obviously going to want to know now." Which was true, now I was interested.  
"Imprinting?" I asked confused.

She nodded.

"Wolves imprint on some one when they first meet and I think Jake has done to you to be honest." She said and I looked up at her.  
"But what is imprinting?" I asked and she sighed and looked at Edward and then back at me.  
"Fallen in love, or love at first sight." She told me honestly.

"Most of the time the other side feels the same." She added at my confused expression.

"So I'm in love with Jacob?" I asked and she laughed.  
"Well I guess we'll just have to see." She said with a shrug.

Edward growled distantly and Bella slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well I guess we can see tomorrow… since I'm seeing him again then."

**Don't forget about the competition =)**

**Wolves OR Vampires? Whoever gets most reviews wins and I'll put up the next chapter if I get AT LEAST five reviews =)**


End file.
